bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pesadelo
(en: Nightmare) is a shoot 'em up made game for Arcade machines, developed and released by Forte II Games in 1989. Overview You are Popolon, a knight which must rescue Princess Aphrodite from the hands of Hudnos. Armed with arrows, Popolon can shoot two of them at the same time. By collecting spheres, Popolon can either power up his arrows or can give temporary protection for himself. Several ?' boxes are spread in the stages. By destroying them, they can reveal chess pieces that can make the player to get points and extra lives. Some other chess pieces can also have secondary effects in the gameplay, such as being an smart bomb that kills all enemies in the screen, but not their shots. Trivia * The game is an smaller ROM hack of Knightmare, a 1986 shoot 'em up game made by Konami exclusively for MSX1 machines. This means that not only the software was stolen, but also, the PCB of the game is a unlicensed MSX1 clone that boots the game directly by dropping most of an stock (standard) MSX1 required ICs; * This arcade machine was sold and released only in Brazil; * For unknown reasons, the game skips Stage 1 and starts at the Stage 2 in this version; * For those who are familiar with Portuguese language and with MSX games, the game itself already gives certain tidbits on its own: ** The Konami logo screen was been altered to remove the Konami logo and the word ''SOFTWARE at the bottom was been swapped by '''FORT II, which was an nickname for Forte II Games; ** Pesadelo is named as Nightmare in English, which removes the K from Knightmare, possibly to avoid trademark issues; *** Despite that, the Japanese name of the game, Majou Densetsu, still appears in the title screen. ** The title screen copyright was been altered as BRASIL 1989 and BOA SORTE! (en: BRAZIL 1989 and GOOD LUCK!, respectively). The original game had KONAMI 1986 and PUSH SPACE KEY as their original messages. ** The Game Over screen was swapped with TCHAU! (en: CIAO!); ** It's possible to break the Warning screen after inserting a coin: By inserting too many coins on the real machine (or in a emulator), it can give a FICHA PRESA (en: COIN STUCK) error. To get out of this screen, the operator needs to turn off and turn on the power again; ** The in-game coin detection is done by the MSX BIOS, which was been modified. After inserting a coin, the following screen appears: * The entire PCB has the game itself plus several MSX1 components. It's so small, that it can actually fits in an western adult hand; * According to a ROM disassembler, the coin control relies on pinouts reserved for the cassette tape input, which was been modified to be another device, the coin ports themselves; * Little is known about Forte II Games itself: No other info rather than a Brazilian company; * This is one of the two known MSX1 games that was actually converted into an Arcade machine. Penguin Adventure, another MSX1 game from Konami, was been sold as an MSX-in-Arcade without authorization of either Konami or ASCII Corporation (now MSX Licensing Corporation), despite being supposed to be sold in South Korea instead of Brazil. Gallery Pesadelo1.png|Screen after a coin was inserted Pesadelo2.png|Coin stuck screen PesadeloPCB.jpg|PCB of the game Category:Arcade games Category:MSX games Category:Shoot 'em up games Category:1989 video games